listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Star Wars - more major characters
Well, if all those mooks and red shirts have names now, then obviously they have to stay up there. But as it's a little hard to pick out the more major characters who stand out more, I decided to do this blog. (besides, whoever wrote that might have rearranged some of the names slightly) As this is not the official page, I can allow myself to be a little less professional with the way some of these are worded, particularly Dooku and Veers. Spoiler alert: Includes The Force Awakens The Phantom Menace *Captain - Blown up inside her ship by a laser turret of the control ship by Nute Gunray, or else on his orders *Opee Sea Killer - Torn in half and eaten by the Sando Aqua Monster *Colo Claw Fish - Eaten by the Sando Aqua Monster *Ratts Tyerell - Crashed his podracer into a pillar, blowing him up *Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin blew up the control ship by knocking out its main reactor with torpedoes *Tey How - Killed when Anakin blew up the control ship *TC-14 - Killed when Anakin blew up the control ship *Darth Maul - Chopped in half by Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon's lightsaber, sending him falling down a shaft in two pieces. (Note: Clone Wars has it so he survived) *Qui-Gon Jinn - Stabbed by Darth Maul with his lightsaber Attack of the Clones *Corde - Killed in explosion from Zam blowing up the ship she was walking out of *Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck by Jango with a toxic dart *Shmi Skywalker - Tortured offscreen by the Sand People, and died of her injuries onscreen *Nexu - Charged at by the reek, under Anakin's control *Reek - Shot in the head by Jango with a toxic dart *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu with his lightsaber *Acklay - Claws chopped off, slashed in the face, then stabbed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber Revenge of the Sith *Oddball - Blown up offscreen inside his fighter by Federation droids *Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin using his and Dooku's lightsabers like a pair of scissors *General Grievous - Shot in the stomach repeatedly by Obi-Wan with a blaster *Agen Kolar - Stabbed by Palpatine with his lightsaber *Saesee Tinn - Slashed by Palpatine with his lightsaber *Kit Fisto - Slashed by Palpatine with his lightsaber *Mace Windu - Zapped by Palpatine with Force Lightning, then thrown out the window and fell to his death *Ki-Adi Mundi - Shot by clones *Aayla Secura - Shot by clones *Plo Kloon - Blown up inside his fighter by clones *Younglings - Killed offscreen by Anakin with his lightsaber *Shu Mai - Killed offscreen by Anakin *San Hill - Killed offscreen by Anakin *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin with his lightsaber *Rune Haako - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Wat Tambor - Killed offscreen by Anakin *Nute Gunray - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Padme Amidala - Force-choked by Anakin. This alone did not kill her, but she lost the will to live due to Anakin breaking her heart. A New Hope *Captain Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader *Uncle Owen - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Aunt Beru - Killed offscreen by Stormtroopers *Cornelius Evazan - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, also cutting his arm off *Greedo - Shot by Han with a blaster *Bail Organa - Killed when Tarkin had one of his minions blow up Alderaan with the Death Star *Dianoga - Shot by Han with a blaster. If it survived this then it was killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber. On death he became one with the Force, and later returned as a ghost *Porkins - Blown up inside his fighter by the Death Star's laser turrets *Tiree - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Hutch - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Gold 5 - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Red 12 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red 10 - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Red Leader - Shot down inside his fighter by Darth Vader, blowing him up *Biggs Darklighter - Blown up inside his fighter by Darth Vader *Governor Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Commander Taggi - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Admiral Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Killed by the Wampa with its claw *Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in the blizzard *Admiral Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader as punishment for coming out of light speed too close to Hoth *Dak - Shot by an Imperial Walker *Zev - Shot down inside his fighter by an Imperial Walker and blew up *Captain Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader as punishment for losing the Millennium Falcon Return of the Jedi *Oola - Eaten offscreen by the Rancor *Rancor - Gate sent crashing on its head by Luke throwing a skull at the switch, crushing his skull *Boba Fett - Jet pack ignited by Han with a spear, sending him falling into the sarlacc's mouth. (note: technically he still lives, but will painfully digest in his stomach over a thousand years) *Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain *Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with its own laser cannon. *Salacious Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *Sy Snootles - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *EV-9D9 - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge *Yoda - Died of old age. Returned as a ghost *'Emperor Palpatine' - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. *Admiral Piett - Killed when a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyed. *General Veers - Killed when above mentioned crash caused the Super Star Destroyer to crash onto the Death Star and go up in a ball of flame! *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker - Electrocuted by Palpatine with Force Lightning while in the process of killing him. Returned as a ghost *Commander Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. The Force Awakens *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber *Captain Phasma - Presumably thrown into the Starkiller's trash compactor by Han, crushing her to death *Han Solo - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber Category:Blog posts